MM! no Tsukaima
by Devens
Summary: El encuentro del verdadero masoquista Sado Tarou y sus extrañas compañeras con Hiraga Saito, el Perro Familiar y su nueva esposa, en Halkeginia. Sorry soy Nuevo u.u
1. Prólogo 1:Saito

Y Pensar que hace solo 2 semanas estaba viendo una vida tranquila con mi nueva esposa, y ahora estoy en medio de una guerra junto a un grupo de desconocidos que fueron llevados con nosotros a HalkeginIa...

Prólogo 1: Una nueva vida.

-¿QUE ES ESO? - Pregunto sorprendida la chica caminando a mi lado.

-Es un tren, usualmente se usa para ir de un lugar a otro, aquí no se usan caballos ni dragones.

-Ohhhhhh! ¿Podemos subirnos?

-Claro.

Acabamos de cruzar al portal de vuelta a Tokio, en medio de una calle muy concurrida, y lo primero que vio fue el conjunto de vagones avanzando hasta detenerse cerca de nosotros.

La vi alejarse, corriendo hacia las puertas corredizas mientras suspiraba y compraba los boletos del metro.

Dentro de él, mi compañera Louise Françoise le Blanc de la Vallière preguntaba por esto y aquello, todo era nuevo para ella igual que una niña pequeña, hacia mucho no la veía tan emocionada.

En frente de nosotros estaba un grupo bastante extraño, un tipo de pelo y ojos azules estaba siendo golpeado por una pequeña rubia mientras una chica de pelo morado trataba de detenerla.

Por algún motivo me sentía bastante identificado...

Nos bajamos después de varias estaciones y empezamos a recorrer un camino nostálgico para mí, el mismo que recorría casi siempre de la preparatoria a mi hogar...

Hogar... ¿Lo podre llamar así de nuevo? hace mucho tiempo que no sabía nada de mi familia, Recuerdo el día que fui llamado por Louise desde el mundo mágico...

-Saito.

-¿Qué ocurre mamá?

Lo siguiente que dijo fue apenas audible, debido al alboroto que ocasiono mí hermana menor con sus amigos celebrando su cumpleaños. Mire a mamá y me respondió con los ojos "nada, mira a tu hermanita" di una sonrisa mientras salía a la terraza.

-Hikari, ¿qué pasa?

-Onii-chan, estábamos jugando a la pelota pero ellos han hecho trampa.

Los aludidos vociferaron una excusa.

-Eso no es cierto.

-Sí, lo es.

-Que nooooooo.

Acariciando el pelo de mi pequeña hermana dije

-Vamos niños deben jugar limpio, además es un juego diviértanse y no peleen por esas cosas.

Recibí un sí en coro de todos ellos.

-Ahora sí, ¿qué ocurre mamá?

-¿Iras a jugar de nuevo?

-Un rato.

-¿Puede comprarle un regalo a un hermana de regreso a casa?

-Sí, lo hare.

Salí de casa con mi laptop bajo el brazo, cuando sentí un pequeño tirón a mis espaldas.

-Onii-chan ¿dónde vas?

-A jugar un rato.

-¿Puedo ir contigo?

-No debes quedarte, con tus amigos a celebrar tu cumpleaños.

-Pero, yo quería estar contigo, onii-chan.

-No puedes.

-Per...

-Sin peros, prométeme que te quedaras aquí.

-Si, onii-chan- respondió cabizbaja.

Estaba en camino, cuando en frente de mi apareció un extraño portal...

Una conocida voz me saco de mis recuerdos.

-Saito, ¿qué te ocurre?

-No es nada solo esta recordando algo.

Pasábamos cerca del parque donde jugaba de pequeño.

-Saito, Saito ¿qué es eso?

-Es un crêpe, ¿quieres comer?

-¡Pues claro debes comprármelo!

-Sí, sí

Apenas terminamos de comprar, seguimos caminando...


	2. Prólogo 2:Tarou

Ahora mismo estoy en un mundo desconocido, rodeado de 2 ejércitos a punto de combatir utilizando habilidades que nunca había visto, y lo que es peor, NO VEO NINGUNA CHICA LINDA, no tiene sentido ser golpeado así, pero todo estaba bien hasta hace 2 semanas...

Prólogo 2: Un viaje inolvidable

Era el primer viaje del Segundo Club Del Voluntariado del Instituto Sakuramori. Habíamos llegado hace poco a Tokio y nos dirigíamos a la estación.

-¿Qué ocurre, Yuuno?

-Sabes que no me gustan los trenes.

-No te preocupes, yo te ayudare.

La chica bajo la cabeza sonrojada.

De pronto sentí un dolor en el pie, seguido de una ligera excitación.

-¿Qué crees que le haces a Arashiko? ¡Maldito pervertido!

-Pero senpai... – replique.

-Mio-san...

Llevamos ya bastante rato en el tren, antes de preguntar.

-¿Senpai, tiene idea de adónde vamos?

-¿Eh? Pues claro.

-Pero me da la sensación que está perdida, deberíamos pedir que nos guie...

-tuuuuuu... cerdo pervertido... ¿Dándole ordenes a Mio-sama?

Fueron sus palabras antes de empezar a golpearme, diablos –pensé- no puedo mostrar mi masoquismo en público, aunque no lo puedo evitar a medida que más me golpeaba, llegaba más a mi límite.

-Mio-san, detente, por favor...

Forzados por la presidenta de nuestro club, Isurugi Mio, bajamos en una estación al azar y empezamos a caminar sin rumbo, mientras recordaba como había empezado todo esto...

-Tarou.

-Yuuno.

Nos quedamos mirando un rato sin decirnos nada, el salón del segundo club del voluntariado estaba sumido en el silencio. Parecía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde que estuve a solas con mi mejor amiga Yuuno Arashiko.

El sonido que salió de mi boca se vio relegado por el violento abrir de la puerta.

-Arashiko, ¡por fin obtuve el permiso para hacer nuestro viaje escolar!

-¿Eh?

-Pero, ¿por qué un viaje escolar Isurugi-senpai?

-Este viaje lo hago por ti

-¿Eh? - dijimos Yuuno y yo casi al unísono

-Qqq. uuuuiiii...e.e.e..ro decir para curar tu masoquismo, no te creas el muy importante maldito cerdo asqueroso.

-¡ESTOY AHOGANDOME EN PLACER!

Cada golpe que recibía de Isurugi-senpai, mi cuerpo se iba excitando más y más, el último golpe me hizo retroceder y accidentalmente me cogí de los hombros de Yuuno.

Su rostro se puso del color de su cabello y unas pequeñas lágrimas se dibujaron en sus ojos...

-¿Yuuno? - dije con un hilo de voz

-¡NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! ¡ME DAN MIEDO LOS CHICOS!

Después de un par de golpes me miro arrepentida.

-Lo siento Tarou, lo he vuelto a hacer – dijo sollozando.

El solo recordar esto hacia que mi cuerpo se llenara de placer...

Un fuerte golpe en la espalda me despertó.

-Tarou cómprame un crêpe.

Al percatarme estábamos caminando en un parque repleto de gente.

Sin tener como negarme fue hacia el puesto de crêpe.

Allí vi a una pareja una chica pequeña pelirosada le exigía a su novio que le comprara un crêpe, mientras este se sonrojaba.

¿Si logro superar mi masoquismo podre estar así?

Otro golpe sacudió mi cuerpo.

-Tarou que haces ahí parado, ¡apresúrate!

Mientras disfrutaba de ese maltrato fui a comprar lo que Isurugi-senpai quería.


End file.
